Un lugar llamado hogar (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas, una que le iso a su amada fue tener su propio orfanato solo para mujer, seria difícil y tendrá barios obstáculos pero el no retrocedería, barias de chicas diferentes animes. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)


**Esta será la ultima la prometo, ya que si sigo así no podre actualizar las demás historias. Es una idea que ha pasado en la cabeza, si es aceptada y tiene gran cantidad de comentarios la seguiré o sino solo seguiré con las que ya tengo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1:**

Vemos una gran casa de 2 pisos, abarcaba mas de 50 m cuadros, tenia varias habitaciones, pero en la que estamos interesados en las que se encuentra un hombre rubio ya maduro teniendo mas de 30 casi 40, pero no lo aparentaba, tenía un buen físico debido al trabajo que asía, iba vestido con ropa de trabajo se tomo un momento en su oficina donde avía varias fotografías y dibujos infantiles colgados en las paredes.

Suspirando se sentó en su silla de su oficina, frente a el solo había facturas que debía pagar, agachándose saco de su cajón una botella de vidrio, abriéndola se sirvió en un pequeño baso para beber, gruñendo sintió el ardor en su garganta, levantándose miro por la ventana por donde veía a varias niñas jugando en el patio.

"Quien pensaría que terminaría asiendo esto por ti… pero no me arrepiento" el dejo la universidad para hacer realidad el sueño de su amada que falleció al segundo año cursando la universidad, el le prometió cumplir su sueño un orfanato solo para chicas donde no importaba el ser adoptado sino tener un techo sobre tu cabeza, comida caliente todos los días, una cama suave para dormir, seguridad para no temer nunca que algo malo suceda y lo mas importante la hermandad entre las chicas del orfanato, aunque algunas ya tenían mas de 17 años aun estaban aquí siendo este su hogar.

Suspirando naruto camino a la mesa de su oficina y guardo todo bajo llave, saliendo de la oficina se encontró con unas de las chicas mayores del orfanato, era una joven hermosa de cabello rosado con unas protuberancias en la cabeza que le asía parecer tener cuernos, sus ojos eran de color rosa oscuro, vestía una simple camiseta roja con unos jins azules, ella mostro una pequeña sonrisa al ver al rubio salir de la oficina.

"Oto-san se te hace tarde para el trabajo, te ice un bento" con eso dicho la pelirosa le extendió una pequeña caja con un pañuelo que lo envolvía, el pañuelo tenia dibujos de gatos pero al rubio no parecía importarle.

"Lucy ya te he dicho solo dime naruto o naruto-nii, se que soy solo algunos años mayor que tu…" dijo con cariño acariciando la cabeza de la chica que disfruto de los mimos asta el punto de parecer ronronear, pero ellos fueron interrumpidos por una adolecente de cabello negro que vestía de forma reveladora, era alta y bastante desarrollada para solo tener 16 años.

"Oto-san Megumin volvió a intentar estallar mi habitación" dijo en forma de puchero infantil saltando a abrazar al hombre de la casa que la abrazo con suavidad, pero esto causo la mirada sombría de lucy por perder la atención de su padre.

"Hancock-chan no corras por los pasillo te puedes lastimar, yo hablare con megumin" dijo aun en el abrazo con una de las chicas del orfanato, pero el no noto el sonrojo en la cara de la chica que sonreía de manera pervertida mientras se frotaba contra el, cuando se separaron ella gruño con frustración, "Cuiden de la casa, llegare para la hora de la cena" despidiéndose bajo por las escaleras para irse.

"Maldita arrastrada" gruño con disgusto lucy mirando a la peli negra que solo rio elevando la cabeza con grandeza.

"Lo siento pero solo mostraba mi hermosura ante oto-san, discúlpame por ser tan hermosa" dijo finalizando con una risa, solo para ser derribada por su hermana de orfanato.

"Te voy a matar!" gruño con ira la pelirrosa sobre su hermana tratando de ahorcarla, pero la joven alta solo la lanzo lejos de ella, ambas se miraron con odio, al instante se lanzaron una con la otra tomándose del cuello de sus ropas, extendiendo sus puños libres iban darse de golpes, pero al escuchar que alguien subía las escaleras se detuvieron, con sorpresa vieron al Uzumaki que volvía a paso tranquilo.

"Hmmm olvide las llaves…" dijo con calma mirando sus llaves en una mesa cercana a el las tomo, levantando la vista vio a tanto al pelinegra como la pelirrosa tomadas de las manos sonriendo con alegría, "Que tierno nos vemos chicas" se despidió el.

"Adiós oto-san" dijeron las dos con cariño tomadas de las manos, pero al ver que se iba se separaron con rapidez y chocaron sus cabezas con los ojos blanco de ira.

"No te metas entre papa y yo cuernitos que solo sabe decir Nyu" dijo con seriedad la pelinegra.

"Lo mismo dijo serpiente Puta" dijo con ira, ambas se miraron antes de tomar caminos separados por el pasillo e irse.

Naruto con cansancio fue al garaje donde saco su auto/trafi largo, no le importaba necesitaba un vehicula con varios asientos por las chicas que la acompañaba a veces de compras o ir otras partes, subiendo se fue a su trabajo, conduciendo llego a una fundidora, estacionándose se bajo para saludar a uno amigo.

"Hola Asura" dijo con calma a su amigo de gran físico y cabello blanco puntiagudo, el tenia unos tatuajes de marcas rojas por su cuerpo y como el vestía con ropa de trabajo.

"Naruto" saludo con una actitud calmada, ambos era buenos amigos desde que comenzaron a trabajar en la fundidora, ellos se encargaban de los trabajos pesados por su gran fuerza física.

"¿Cómo están Durga y Mithra?"

"bien, mi hija dice que ira a pasar el tiempo con las chicas esta tarde, y mi esposa esta en casa con su hermano Yasha que vino de visita, ¿Y tus ejercito de mocosas?" dijo con calma ya en las oficina de su jefe marcando sus tarjetas de llegada, suspirando naruto se froto la cabeza.

"Bien, pero últimamente están un poco descontroladas" dijo el rubio, ya marcando sus tarjetas se pusieron a trabajar moviendo los grandes contenedores de acero fundido, pero la respuesta de su amigo solo fue una mirada seca.

"Son adolecentes, la palabra control no aplica en ellos" dijo con calma esperan que su hija de 13 años aun no entre en esa fase.

"Es raro escuchar esa palabras de ti, al parecer Yasha a tomado influencia en ti" dijo con burla sabiendo que el hermano de la esposa de su amigo era alguien sereno, sabio y tranquilo. Su amigo de cabello blanco solo gruño en respuesta, pasando la horas llego la hora del almuerzo. Ambos se sentaron lejos de la fabrica entre los arboles de las cercanías para comer tranquilos.

"Uzumaki Naruto se le necesita en la oficina de la directora de la planta" se escucho en las bocinas de la planta de fundición, gruñendo naruto se levanto de su lugar, despidiéndose de asura fue a atender el llamado. Caminando por el lugar de trabajo llego al edificio central, todo ese lugar era ya para cubículos donde solo se trabajaba por computadora o hacer papeleo.

Pasando las oficinas llego al ascensor donde se encontró con un viejo amigo, el estaba vestido de traje formal, llevaba un maletin en manos y tenia un celular muy caro en manos, era Sasuke Uchiha hijo del director principal que tenia barias industrias y empresas trabajando para el.

"Hola, ella de nuevo" dijo el peli negro en un tono calmado estrechando la mano de su amigo sin importar lo sucio que este, el uchiha le debía mucho a su amigo gracias a el conoció a su esposa Sakura con la cual ya tenia una familia de 2 hijos.

"Si…" contesto con calma subiendo al elevador con el, llegando al piso mas alto se separaron, caminando unos minutos llego ante la oficina, saludando a la secretaria espero en la puerta.

"Mabui-chan como vas?" pregunto calmado esperando que le abran la puerta, la mujer de piel oscura sonrió con un sonrojo desviando la mirada jugo con sus dedos.

"Muy bien naruto-kun…" pasando los minutos hablaron de cualquier cosa, pero fueron interrumpidos por el comunicados en la mesa de la hermosa peliblanca.

" _pasa"_ se escucho, abriéndose las puertas de la oficina entro, el lugar era grande y bien decorado con cosas que el tal vez nunca pueda comprar, el la silla junto a la mesa se vio a su jefa Satsuki Uchiha, era una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos también siendo negros como el carbón, su cuerpo era sin duda la envidia de muchas mujeres, sus grandes pechos copa DD, sus grandes caderas y torneadas piernas, ella vestía ropa formal por el hecho de trabajar en la oficina.

"Hola naruto-kun" dijo con una sonrisa seductora levantándose de su asiento se acerco al rubio para caminar a su alrededor balanceando de sus caderas de forma provocativa, "Has considerado mi oferta, puedes salir de ese agujero para trabajar junto a mi, tendrás un gran aumento, mejor lugar en esta empresa, solo debes de dejar a las mocosas a cargo de alguien más y bueno concentrarse solo en _nuestro_ trabajo" dijo tomando del cuello de la camisa al rubio para ponerla frente a frente con ella, tan cerca que podían rosar sus labio.

"No…" dijo con firmeza tomando de los hombro a la chica la separo de ella, "Señorita Uchiha ya he dicho que estoy bien con mi lugar de trabajo, si eso es todo me retiro" tomando distancia se fue por la puerta, poco después entro Sasuke que miro con duda a su hermana que tenia una mirada oscurecida y grunia en lo bajo.

"Sabes que no le agradas, solo déjalo en paz, no lo tuviste antes y no será ahora" dijo suspirando mirando su teléfono, pero su respuesta fue el gruñido de ira de su hermana menor.

"Cállate ahora que esa maldita Hyuga está bajo tierra pudriéndose nada me impide tenerlo, pero esas mocosas del orfanato son un problema" con disgusto miro por la ventana de su oficina viendo al rubio irce en su mini ban con asura siguiéndolo en su motocicleta.

"Sabes has lo que quieras me voy por mis hijos en la escuela…" caminando asía la puerta se detuvo dándose la vuelta miro a su hermana que seguía mirando la ventana, "Debes olvidarlo, conozco amigos que se mueren por conocerte y salir contigo, ya tienes casi 30 debes seguir con tu vida y conocer a alguien mas…" sin mas se fue.

La chica miro la ventana para luego sacar un collar con un guarda pelo que abrió mostrando una foto, era ella de solo 14 años siendo abrazada con cariño por un naruto de 20, ambos miraban la cámara alegres y sonrientes, mirando la imagen sonrió de forma oscura, "Tu serás mío sin importar nada, incluso si debo obligarte" cerrando su guarda pelo se lo coloco en su cuello.

 **Y bueno este es otro intento que hago para una historia, este comienzo servirá como introducción, si les gusta dejen su comentario y que personaje femenino quieren que este en el orfanato, sin más Chauuuuuu.**

 **Pst; seguiré con las demás historias no se preocupen.**


End file.
